C2 Beta 10
Beta 10 was released in April 2008. It was designed to use SA:MP 0.2.2 R3. =C2 Beta 10= Mini-missions - Car Sell Mission (civilian only) checkpoint - Police Patrol Mission (police only) checkpoint at the PD - Food Delivery Mission (civilian only) in Mr.Whoopees and Hotdog vans - Drug Delivery Mission (civilian only) checkpoint - Trash Pickup Mission (civilian, LS only) in Trashmasters - Use the SUB-MISSION Button during a mission for information See the Missions Page For More Information City Race Challenges - /challenge command to begin a race challenge - 20 different race challenges, some vehicle specific - Circuit races (finds closest point to start) and Point to point races (fixed start) - Top 10 records saved permenantly for each challenge (per city) - $chal quickstring (current challenge) See the Race Challenges Page For More Information Class Selection - New class selection areas - Current life class displayed on join Animations - Pickup animation - Drug take animation - New sit / liedown anims (/sit 1 - 10) - The original sit style (can be rotated) is style 10 - New showoff anims (/showoff 1 - 19) - You can specify the showoff animation number (1 to 19) - Idle animations (automatically applied if idle for a while) (/idle 1-8) - /carkick (/ck) animation - /headshake (/hs) animation - New Corpse Slap animations (/bitchslap) - /follow command - /time animation - New lose animation (horse bets, dice) - Robbery animations - Eating animations New Locations - New Diners (LV, SF, Fort Carson) - Truck Stops (Dilimore, LasBarrancas, LasPayasadas) - CnR Soup Factory (used to be the Slaughterhouse) - New sexshops in LS and LV - New 24/7 in LS - SF Federal Mint Robberies / Holdups - New Robbery location: San Andreas Federal Mint in SF - New Robbery location: CrazyBob's House in LS - Holdups in many locations (bars, strip clubs, dance clubs) - Removed holdups in Ammunation - New Robbery Hideouts - New Robbery hideout quickstring ($hideout) - Decreased amount robbed from casinos and banks New Login System - Your total stats and score are still saved, but everyone will start a new life. - Your settings / options have been reset to default settings - Any players with negative scores have had their scores set to 0 - Players with negative scores will now have their accounts deleted regularly - Multiple accounts are no longer allowed (even for regular players). ALL multiple accounts will be deleted - We will be much more strict with abusive / exploting players (ie: accounts deleted) Fishing - New Fish types and things to catch - Fish records text draw - Fish info text draw - Less wait time between fishing when you have a valid fishing permit Drug Planting - Increased maximum plant size - Something new to "hunt" :P - Plant GPS removed on arrest Jail - No more deporting in LS!! (3 jail cells) - More comfortable jails in SF and LS - New San Fierro Jail Cell - Playing /dice is now legal in jail Food, Drinks, Food Vendors - New food and drink items - Different drinks = different alcohol level - Food vendor selection menus (like other sales skills) - Food vendor can change their prices (/prices) - Cafeine reduces blood alcohol level Quickstrings for (nick/id) commands *$ply Closest Player *$civ Closest Civilian *$cop Closest Cop *$law Closest Law Enforcement *$sus Closest Suspect *$war Closest Warrant *$drv Closest Driver *$med Closest Medic Courier Missions / Truck Deliveries - New delivery locations - New delivery items - Public courier completed delivery messages - Press SUB-MISSION Button during delivery for info Other - /robberies to list current robberies for cops modified - New 10-codes (10-101 to 10-150) (Thanks to the SAPD Team) - Securicar selling in Los Santos (Warrant, higher price) You can sell 1 per gameday. - Replaced the SWAT truck in LS - You can now close Textdraw menus in a vehicle with the honk button - Vehicles you can sell at the crane and their prices are now random - Added more Out of Town vehicles - Better checkpoints for Calls, Deliveries, Hideouts, Missions... - Added playerid to /info - /records commands (Challenge records and Fishing records) - New textdraw menus for many things / information commands - You can now /flipoff the same player twice in a row (no risk of killing the second time) - New /stats, /morestats and /total Textdraws - Lowered police vehicle respawn time - Person on person crime (rape, rob, etc..) in Police Department = Automatic Warrant - Added wanted level increase for shooting near ALL law enforcements (medics, arms dealers) - Cannot enter the Regular Players Club when a hit is placed on you - Scratch'N'Win (purchase at any 24/7 or city hall) - /groupleader (nick/id) Group Leader Transfer command - Penalty for accepting multiple bribes from the same player(s) - /calls to list current calls - /inventory Command (/inv) - Redid daily pays for all skills - Maximum condom carry amount increased to 10 - Fixed other bugs - Fixed some scoring and money exploits =C2 Beta 10.3= - Fixed the crack house drug refill point - Added random drug sell prices at drug refill points (for selling your drugs /selldrugs to the refill point only) - Added a limit to scratch and win purchasing - Increased mission (food delivery, patrol, drug delivery, car sell, trash pickup) bonuses and added messages to advertise the missions. - Reduced some truck delivery bonuses - Reduced some fish prices - Fixed other minor bugs Category:Script Versions